


Knowing

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto helps the Doctor after a disastrous adventure.





	Knowing

"I forgive you." Ianto whispers as he begins to wipe the blood off the Doctor's hands with his pocket handkerchief.

"I killed an entire planet, and you're... I'm a monster. I should be apologizing to you."

He kisses the Doctor's forehead. "If it'd make you feel better, we could--"

"Pop back before any of this happened? No, Ianto. We can't do that. Laws of time and space, you know. Plus, this wasn't the first time..."

"I know." Ianto applies medicine to his lover's cuts. "How can I help you?"

The Doctor smiles. "Ianto Jones, you make everything better just by your presence."


End file.
